


It's Real For Me Too

by MalecFightwood



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Kinks, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecFightwood/pseuds/MalecFightwood
Summary: Grizz finds out that Sam is not Eden's biological father and well let's just say they make up.It's basically just a lot of smut.





	It's Real For Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before so I am so sorry I tried my best. Also this is not beta'd, it's past midnight.

“Becca told me, Sam.” Grizz said. They were standing in Grizz’s room. He had texted Sam to come over.

“Told you what?” Sam asked while signing, though he was pretty sure he knew what Grizz was talking about, but he needed him to say it. 

“About you not being Eden’s biological father.” 

“I wanted to tell you!” 

“I get why you didn’t.” Grizz said.

“Becca didn’t want anyone to know. Why would she tell you?” 

Grizz took a step closer to Sam. “She told me that you had only just told her about us because you didn’t want her to feel guilty about you lying about being Eden’s dad. She said that you were doing everything to keep her happy and that she just wanted that for you.” 

“So you’re not mad?” 

Grizz did that half smile that made Sam melt. “No, I’m not mad.” 

This time it was Sam to take a step towards Grizz. “Then, _how _are you feeling?”__

__Grizz couldn’t contain it any longer. He surged forward, placing his hands on Sam’s cheeks and closing the gap between them. He kissed him so hard that for a second he was scared that he may have bruised Sam’s lips._ _

__Sam reached up and tangled his fingers into Grizz’s brown locks, tugging just slightly._ _

__Grizz pulled away at that, his lips slightly parted and his forehead resting against Sam’s._ _

__“Did I do something wrong?” Sam asked._ _

__“No! Just the opposite actually.”_ _

__Sam raised an eyebrow._ _

__“The uh- the hair thing you just did, it uh,” Grizz’s cheeks were going a bright red. “Well, it’s a turn on for me.”_ _

__Sam smirked at that and moved his arms so that they were around Grizz’s neck. “Is that so?”_ _

__Grizz moved his hands to Sam’s waist. “Absolutely.”_ _

__They kissed again, and Sam moved his lips down to Grizz’s neck, and his hand up to Grizz’s hair again so that he could give it another tug._ _

__Grizz tilted his head back at the feeling. He was sure that nothing had ever felt this good._ _

__Sam kissed up Grizz’s neck and then his lips again. Without breaking their kiss, he slowly pushed Grizz backward until the backs of his legs hit his bed. Sam then softly pushed him back so he was laying down, semi propped up by his elbows. Sam crawled on top of him, his legs on either side of Grizz’s hips. He tugged at the bottom of Grizz’s shirt and the brunette boy sat up fully to pull it off and then resumed his position._ _

__“So,” Sam began. “You liked the hair thing, what other stuff do you like?”_ _

__Grizz looked confused._ _

__“Well I only ask because I heard that you happen to own a pair of handcuffs.”_ _

__Grizz’s lips tugged up into a smirk. “Oh yeah, who’d you hear that from?” He knew fully well that it was Becca._ _

__“That’s not important.”_ _

__Grizz chuckled. “Bottom drawer over there.” He pointed next to his bed._ _

__Sam got up and went to the drawer. Surely enough, there they were. He grabbed them and returned to his position on top of Grizz, who had moved up so that he was at the top of his bed._ _

__Sam suddenly looked nervous. Grizz could obviously tell because he put his wrists together and moved them above his head, resting them on his bed head._ _

__Sam smiled at that and then proceeded to cuff Grizz’s hands to the bed. He then moved down until his lips were inches away from the other boy’s. “Is that okay?” He whispered._ _

__“Definitely.” Grizz whispered back._ _

__Sam then leant down and gave him the gentlest kiss he could, then he moved to kiss down his neck, then down his chest, his stomach, until he got down to the top of his pants. He sat up and put his hands on the button on Grizz’s pants and looked up at him to make sure it was okay. Grizz nodded his approval and Sam continued._ _

__Grizz arched his body so it was easier for Sam to get his pants off. He threw them on the ground and then moved up to kiss Grizz’s lips again. He moved his hand down Grizz’s torso until he got to his hardening bulge and slowly started palming over it._ _

__Grizz pulled away again, but this time it was to let out a soft moan._ _

__“Good?” Sam smirked._ _

__Grizz couldn’t speak, he could only produce a small nod._ _

__Sam had a shit eating grin on his face. He moved down again, but this time he put his lips to the buldge over Grizz’s boxers, leaving small kisses. His hand was on Grizz’s stomach, so even though he couldn’t hear the noises coming from him, he could definitely feel them. He decided that enough was enough and removed Grizz’s boxers. He took his lover in his mouth, looking at him to make sure he was okay. He was looking back at him with this grin that Sam wasn’t sure he had ever seen before._ _

__Sam bobbed up and down for a few more minutes before he felt Grizz tap his leg with his foot._ _

__“Are you okay?” He asked?_ _

__“Yeah, get up here.”_ _

__Sam climbed on top of him again and put his face inches from Grizz’s._ _

__“I want to touch you.” Grizz said. “I want to put my hands all over you.”_ _

__Sam didn’t think it were possible to get harder than he already was, but Grizz just proved him wrong. He grabbed the key from the bedside table and unlocked the handcuffs._ _

__“You know, you definitely should not have any clothes on.” Grizz said as Sam put the cuffs back on the bedside table. He sat up and pulled Sam to him and then tugged his shirt off. “Much better._ _

__He pushed Sam so that he was flat on his back and then kissed every inch of his torso. He pulled his pants and boxers off in once swift movement, revealing his hard cock. He looked up at Sam and then pointed to the hard on. “I want that in me.” He said._ _

__“Come here then.” Sam said._ _

__Grizz crawled up the bed and kissed Sam, who flipped them over. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed out a condom and the lube, which he remembered was there from the last time they did this dance._ _

__He slipped the condom on and then lubed up his fingers, and then slowly slid one into Grizz._ _

__Grizz let out the biggest moan. It was so loud he was kind of glad that Sam couldn’t hear it, though he was watching him, so he figured that Sam could tell._ _

__“Holy fuck.” He moaned._ _

__Sam took that as his queue to add another finger. He loved watching Grizz’s face as he did this, how his mouth dropped open and his eyes narrowed in pleasure._ _

__“Sam, please.” Grizz begged._ _

__Sam didn’t need any more convincing. He pulled out his fingers and then lined himself up with Grizz. Slowly, he pushed in and he swore it felt way better than the last time, which, again, he didn’t think was possible. He let out a moan and then looked at Grizz. “Okay?” He asked._ _

__Grizz nodded rapidly and pulled Sam to him to kiss him. Grizz couldn’t contain his moaning as Sam moved in and out of him. He made sure that Sam was looking at him so that he could read his lips. “You feel so good.” He said._ _

__Sam just smiled and reached down to stroke Grizz, which made the football player throw his head back deeper into the pillows. His hands were moving all over Sam’s back, he just wanted to feel all of him. He felt the pressure building, so he looked at Sam. “I’m so close.” He said._ _

__“Me too.” He leaned down so his lips were right next to Grizz’s ear. “Cum for me.” He whispered. And well that was it. He gripped Sam’s hips as he came hard between the two of them._ _

__Watching Grizz’s face during his orgasm is what sent Sam over the edge and he closed his eyes as his own orgasm overtook him._ _

__After a few seconds, Sam sat up and looked at Grizz. “Holy shit.” He said._ _

__“Yeah.” Grizz agreed._ _

__With one last kiss, Sam rolled off of Grizz and then laid on his back with the biggest smile on his face._ _

__Grizz was thankful that he hadn’t put his towel back in his bathroom after his shower that morning, because it was on the floor right next to his bed. He wiped himself off and then leaned over Sam and wiped him off too._ _

__“Oh thank you.” Sam said with an even bigger grin on his face._ _

__“Oh you are so welcome.” Grizz giggled, leaning down to kiss Sam. After about a minute, Grizz pulled away. He discarded the towel back onto the floor, and then put his arm around Sam, who rested his head on Grizz’s chest._ _

__“Just so you know,” Grizz began, looking at Sam. “It’s real for me too.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think! I'm on Tumblr: grizzshandcuffs


End file.
